I Want A Little Brother
by thebookofknots
Summary: Hamilton finds out that Philip wants a little brother and consults Eliza about such a request ;)
1. Chapter One

Alexander was sitting in his office with papers scattered everywhere. The only person who truly understood the organized chaos of his office was Alex himself. He dipped his pen into the once more and continued his letter to Angelica. It always made him so happy to write to Angelica, she was smart and witty and funny and so loving. It was great to have someone who understood at least some of what he was going through. And though he never admitted it to her, she made him so happy he would almost forget about his death.

Alex never actually said his name unless he absolutely needed to. It was too hard to hear the words John Laurens when he knew he'd never see him again. John Laurens gave him so many happy memories. It almost out numbered all the terrors and bad memories from the war. Almost. But then, just as the two were settling down and making plans to run away together. Bam. One stupid gun fight. He was... gone.

Alexander absentmindedly looked to the tax record folder that hid the beloved letters from his John. He shuddered and a tear sneaks down his cheek. He shakes it away and turned back to his letter to Angelica.

Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in—

"Alexander! Dinner!" Eliza called from downstairs

Alexander sighed, it's the third time his wife has called him down, he knows that four times breaks her limit. And he'd rather have his wife not angry with him while he copes with his "friend"s passing.

"Coming!" Alexander called and he set his pen back in its stand and got up, carefully putting a letter from Washington over his flirtatious letter to Angelica.

Alexander walked down stairs to see his oldest son, Philip, about the age of… eight I think? He wasn't quite sure. The little boy was practically jumping up and down as his father appeared in the doorway. His untamed curly hair was bouncing along with him as well as the floppy paper he help in his hand.

"Oh good, you're here. I should hope you wouldn't miss your son's ninth birthday for kindness sake!" Eliza said as she situates Alexander.

"Daddy daddy! Look look!" Alexander looked to his son and then to his wife for a clue on what was going on. His wife began to... beat box? Alexander knew he rhymed and rapped sometimes but had no idea that Eliza could beat box. His thoughts quickly turned back to Philip as the child began to rap.

"My name is Philip

I am a poet

I wrote this poem just to show it

And I just turned nine

You can write rhymes but you can't write mine!" Philip beamed up at his father.

"What?!" Alexander said smiling

"I practice french and play piano with my mother"

"Uh huh," Alexander said encouragingly

"I have a sister but I want a little brother." Philip continued with an adorable look of seriousness that his request needed to be fulfilled. Alexander almost started to blush. He turned to Eliza and his wife simply smiled with rosy cheeks, just like the first time he met her.

"Ok," he said winking to Eliza as Philip continued.

After Philip had finished his performance the family dat down for dinner and though Philip did bot want to eat his food and insisted on having his cake before he ate his potatoes, in general the meal was delightful.


	2. Chapter Two

"Ah Alexander, there you are." Eliza had entered the small Hamilton library where Alexander could be found scrawling away at a sheet of tax records and data for his next cabinet meeting. "Don't you think the candles are getting a little low?" Eliza said, she stepped closer to Alexander and put a hand on his shoulder. Her satin blue nightgown flowed over him and her presence is finally noticed. Alex turned to look at his wife and sighed, "Yes, I do suppose it's getting late." He got up and took Eliza's hand. "To bed?" He asked and Eliza's face lit up.

"So, about what Philip asked before dinner..." Alexander starts, smiling cheekily, "Did you tell him to say that?" Eliza blushed and shook her head. "Maybe if you spend some more time with your own children you'd know that he's been asking for a brother since autumn." Eliza said matter of factly.

"Well, I can do nothing but apologize for my busyness recently however," Alexander smiled, "I cannot simply let Philip's request be past by. What do you say my dear Betsey, may I do the honors in giving Philip a little brother?" Alexander tried his hardest not to blush as he finished the sentence.

"You have my blessing Alex," Eliza said, "Now please, can we get on with it." The two adults laugh together like bashful children as they prepare for the night.

W Break

The pleasureful night began with Eliza removing her nightgown. Alexander took it off her slowly and the couple collapsed into bed. Alexander started by kissing Eliza with all the redemption he possibly could and the proceeded to kiss down Eliza's neck, pausing promptly at her ear.

"Ooh Alex yes, please! Ahh." Eliza whispered as Alex kissed under her ear.

Alex the resumed his route down Eliza's body after kissing both ears. He took extra time as he came to Eliza's bra, unclasping it from behind and then proceeded to kiss what it unveiled. He gave both left and right ample kisses as Eliza cooed at his every move. Moving down further, Alex began the teasing game. Alex found Eliza's lips already damp from his loving treatment but he wanted better than that. He flicked his tongue out to feel Eliza's folds. He made her a little wetter each time.

"Oh please Alex, I wait all this time just to get your teasing. Ahhh, it feels so good when you're inside of me. Please Alex?" Eliza said in a lustful voice.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, maybe I will." Alexander said cheekily.

Though already shirtless, Eliza tore at his breachers in an attempt to speed the process. Once Eliza had succeeded in lustfully tearing away the last pieces of clothing blocking her from Alexander, his length popped free for her to see.

She massaged his length with skill, and Alex moaned at her ministrations. She let go and the two adults began to grind against each other. Eliza put one of her legs in between Alex's and unwillingly bucked her hips up at him.

"Hmmm oohh, Eliza! Keep going darling please... ahhh yess!" Alex's words slurred together as Eliza worked him harder. Finally, he was rock hard and Eliza was getting anxious. She bucked her hips against his a few more times just for extra affection and then she insisted on going all the way.

"Please Alex, just go already. Don't tell me you're not hard yet." She said rasping with desire

Alex wound his arms around Eliza and his hard tip wove around Eliza's folds to find her entrance. Already slick from grinding, Eliza's entrance was ready for Alex's length. He gently pressed his hips against Eliza's and the head of his length dipped into her.

"More... all the way... please. I know you want to..." Eliza whispered in Alexander's ear seductively. He gave in quickly and gave a long deliberate push. Most of his length was now inside of her. Eliza moaned with pleasure at the feel of him inside her. She began thrusting him further into her giving them both great amounts of ecstasy. Their mouths found each other again tongues entered each other as well. The fight for dominance led to the couple flipping over while still thrusting leaving Alexander on the bottom while Eliza controlled. She bucked upward and could feel Alexander's length passing through her point of no return.

"Are you ready Alex?" She said, already knowing what would happen next. She bucked him one last time before he came. Calling her name and bucking ferociously he got to his peak.

"Elizaa! Eliza yess! Oooh! Aaaah! Mmmm! Ahhh..." Alexander felt a rush flowing out of him, and his length deflated. Once he had calmed down he retracted his length and looked up at Eliza.

"We... we d- we did it." He said gasping for breath.

"Yes, yes we did." Eliza said, "And I wouldn't mind doing it again."


End file.
